Liquor
by Chocola Emo Shizzle
Summary: He always knew there was a reason no one gave the Man-Who-Saved any liquor." Prequel to Bottom. How Severus and Harry become lovers after the downfall of Voldemort.


Liquor

By: Chocola Emo Shizzle

Disclaimer: All rights of the Harry Potter universe are reserved to J.K Rowling.

A/N: Yeah... uhm... I'm alive. I got inspired to write this after reading _Bottom. _This is its prequel, of sorts. It can be taken as that or as a completely different story. Thank Carkeys again for this one. 8D

* * *

He always knew there was a reason no one gave the Man-Who-Saved any liquor. It just so happened that this young fellow had a very low tolerance when it came to any sorts of alcoholic beverage and would perform the most outrageous things in his drunken stupor. A very drunk Harry Potter threw his arms over the glowering man's shoulders with drunken glee. "Snaaaape! I loveee yooouu~" He tried to plant a large, wet kiss on the man's cheek, but he cleverfully moved out of the way.

"Now Potter," he groaned out. "Please try to restrain yourself."

Potter pouted. "Buuuuuut! I just killed Voldie and _saved _everyone! Even you! I deserve a reward kiss!" He puckered his lips again and tried, once more, to kiss the unhappy Potions Master. Everyone knew of the hero's infatuation with the man. It was obvious to anyone anywhere! He was always trying to talk to him, to touch him, and on these rare, hilarious occasions, _kiss him!_He was of legal age, but that didn't help Severus Snape in the slightest. He was old enough to be his father for Merlin's sake!

"Potter. Restrain yourself!" He said again as he pushed the hero a bit away.

Large tears welled up in the green eyes. "You don't love me?" He asked in a quivering voice.

He felt like everyone was watching them. He could faintly hear the music in the backroom, people chattering. He had taken up watching the party from a dark corner in the room. People didn't like him and he didn't like people. They didn't want to associate with a known Death Eater, even if he was off the legal hook since he was a spy. His black eyes hardened as he looked at Potter and told him with a straight face and a steady voice. "No."

It was a lie that he had told, but only he needed to know the truth. Potter needed a normal life, not one sure to be filled with misery and heartache that he would certainly get by being with him. He was not made for companionship with people. Even animals didn't like him.

Potter took a step back, Snape's hands falling off of his shoulders. "I see." He said, sounding completely sober. He turned around and walked back to the party, downing a shot of vodka with his best mate Ron. Snape felt as though his heart was breaking as the younger man acted like nothing was wrong.

"Its better this way Harry, trust me," he whispered to himself sadly. He loved the boy, truly he did. But he would hurt him in the end. This boy needed someone who could heal him and keep him happy. He watched as the Weasley sister, Ginerva was her name, snuggle up to Potter and talk to him. She grabbed his hand and entwined their fingers. The tighter they held hands, the tighter he felt his heart twist with anguish. He wanted to be the one that Potter held hands with, not that stupid little Gryffindor slut. He did nothing though but turn away. The party was over for him.

He would find nothing here for him.

* * *

The night was almost over, but he was still awake. He couldn't banish the image of Potter's sad eyes and the clasped hands out of his mind. Even trying to brew a simple Potion was botched from the beginning! He was afraid he would go mad if he couldn't forget it. He was too much of a coward to truly do anything to forget it. He didn't want to forget it, he just wanted to change it. Change the tear filled eyes to ones sparkling with mirth and change that small girl's hand with his own much larger hand. He couldn't change it though for you can't change the past.

He was sitting in his room, cradling a brandy glass in one hand. He had the drink, full of a dark amber liquid, on the arm of the chair with his hand holding it in place. He was drinking whiskey, a very strong Muggle liquor. He had the bottle on the floor by his feet. Once he had botched the potion he went back to his rooms and changed into something more comfortable which was just a pair of pajama pants, grabbed the unopened bottle of whiskey and proceeded to drink glass after glass. The bottle was now only one-fourth full, and he was very,_ very _buzzed. Some might call him drunk, but he was never truly drunk. He never let himself give in to the drink, only loosen him up. He sighed and lifted the glass, swirling the liquid inside. He was stupid to get depressed and drink, but he did. He hated it so much, it reminded him of his father, but as they say, alcoholism runs in the family. With a pained quirk of his lips, he lifted the drink and poured it into his mouth, swallowing all of the burning liquid. The burning liquor ran down his throat to settle in his already warm stomach. The thing about alcohol, no matter how cold he was, it always warmed him. He could be the worst person in the world, but this drink would still warm him up to help. He knelt down and grabbed the bottle, slowly sitting up.

"Fuck!" He cursed as he dropped the bottle back onto the floor. The bottle was spelled to be unbreakable, but not unspillable. So it wobbled and fell onto its side, the whiskey swoshing out onto the floor. He didn't notice it though, staring at the person who had been plaguing him all night. "Potter." He said simply.

The messy dark haired man was standing in his doorway, staring at him silently. He did not wonder about how Potter got in or how he hadn't heard him. He licked his dry lips and said, "Potter." Slowly the younger man walked towards him before stopping right in front of him.

He shook his head. "No, not Potter," the hero said. "Harry."

Snape's black eyes narrowed a bit. "Why aren't you with the Weasley girl? I'm sure she would be far better company than I," he said bitterly. Stupid whore.

Harry only smiled fondly and shook his head. "I don't like her, Severus. She's annoying and not you." Severus. His name. He felt a blush darkened his cheeks as he looked away. Harry moved a spot closer. "Please," he begged. "Just tell me why you don't love me. I'll change Sev, promise! I've loved you for years, no one else can ever compare to you in my eyes."

He growled out a warning sound, but the Gryffindor ignored it. "Please! I love yo-" Whatever he was going to say was cut off was Severus grabbed his night shirt and pulled him roughly down, claiming those lips in a dominanting kiss. Immediatly the Man-Who-Saved moaned as he kissed back, only a moment's shock. He straddled the older man, his right hand fisting in the man's hair as the other one dug his nails into his shoulder. The kiss was anything but nice, it was full of need and dominantion. Severus let go of his shirt to grab his ass with both hands, dugging his fingertips into the covered by some thin cotton pajama pants butt. "Severus," he groaned out the name as he grinded against the Potions Master's stomach. "Please, take me."

They continued the kiss for a moment longer before Severus broke it, panting heavily. He felt a hand caressing his cheek, and against his will, he looked up. He saw those beautiful green eyes full of love and wanting. "Severus... Please tell me this isn't a dream. Tell me that you love me as much as I love you. Tell me you need me, need _this_." He begged with his voice and his eyes.

"Oh Harry..." He said slowly, sadly. "You need to be with someone your own age, someone who can make you happy," he said slowly. With a cry of rage, Harry scrambled off of him. He glared at the older man hotly. "Harry please listen," Severus began before he was cut off.

"No! You listen to me Severus Snape!" He snapped. "I have waited for you for _years! _Answer my question! Do you love me?" He stared the man who eyes so full of pain, and yet there was hope. Hope that he would tell him that he loved him.

"What I feel for you does not matter," Severus said as he slowly stood up. "What matters is that you find someone who can make you happy."

Harry shook his head. "NO! That's not what makes me happy! What makes me happy is when I'm with you! You were the only person that wasn't nice to me just because I was the Boy-Who-Lived. After you got over my dad, you actually just thought of me as 'Harry' and that made me happy." He grabbed his own chest, where his heart was. "This heart of mine, doesn't belong to me, it belongs to you. It will never go to someone else, only you. So please, stop avoiding my question and tell me. Do you love me?"

Severus stared at him for what seemed like a long time. "Yes," he answered finally, softly.

Harry smiled. "Then we should be together." Before Severus could open his mouth to say anything, he quickly covered it with his own. The kiss was simple and sweet, perfect. "Please," he whispered against his lips. "Just be with me. I love you and you love me. That's enough. We may not always agree," he pulled away, looking up at him. He was happy that he had gotten his eyes magically fixed years ago. "But we love each other, and that's enough." He smiled up at him. He reached out and grabbed his hand, placing it on his chest where his heart beat. "This isn't my heart, Severus," he whispered. "Its your's. So please tell me you'll take it."

The answer he got was a kiss so sweet it made his toes curl. "Yes," he whispered. "Even though I think you are making a bad choice, I won't deny you." Harry smiled as they began to kiss again. Soon the kiss was heated and all the sexual tension was spilling out of them. They tore at each other's pants as they manuvered backwards towards the bed. Severus turned them around to have Harry fall backwards onto the bed. He covered him with his own body as he used wandless magic to make this sleeping pants disappear. With another wave of his hand, a bottle of lubrication floated into his hand.

Harry looked up at him with eyes full of trust and love. "I love you," he whispered as those hands began to claim his body.

"I love you too," came the whispered reply as they began to make love for the first of many times.

* * *

A/N: The end. : ] I thought of many different things for this one, but I decided on this. Now I'm gonna go write a Speter drabble for Heroes. 333 Toodles! Snarry!


End file.
